Mobile computing devices provide the benefit of being portable while allowing a user to perform a variety of functions including various forms of communication and computing. For example, some mobile devices are capable of accessing the Internet, executing gaming applications, playing videos and music, as well as providing functionality of a traditional mobile, e.g. cellular, phone. Such devices are generally powered by a rechargeable battery. A persistent challenge in mobile device design is increasing the length of time the device may operate without recharging the battery.
Some computing devices may include a presence-sensitive display that detects user input and displays graphical content. One example of a presence-sensitive display may be a touchscreen that is physically integrated within a smartphone, tablet, or other computing device. While the presence-sensitive display is powered on, the computing device may receive indications of user input that are detected at the presence-sensitive display and output graphical content for display at the presence-sensitive display. Computing devices may include a physical button that, when depressed by a user, causes the computing device to power on and/or power off the presence-sensitive display. To conserve power, some computing devices may also automatically power off the presence-sensitive display after a defined time duration during which the presence-sensitive display does not detect user input.
While various options may exist to power off the presence-sensitive display, such as a physical power button and time-based automatic power off, fewer options are available to power on a presence-sensitive display. For instance, a user may need to locate and select a physical power button to power on the presence-sensitive display, which requires an additional user input before interacting with the presence-sensitive display. Alternatively, some computing devices may power on the presence-sensitive display in response to a change in motion of the computing device that was previously at rest. However, such techniques may produce false positives that power on the presence-sensitive display when not intended by the user, thereby decreasing battery life.